We Survive
by mehacdesai
Summary: Kind of AU. OS. Focuses on Harvey & Donna. Little personal & offbeat from the main point of the show. If you would ask Harvey Specter, how his day was progressing, he would just smile & say, never better! And in fact, it was a great day, not special but not even an ordinary day. Ever since he married Donna Paulson, his days were better than the usual & mornings were very special.


_If you would ask Harvey Specter, how his day was progressing, he would just smile & say, never better! And in fact, it was a great day, not special but not even an ordinary day. Ever since he married Donna Paulson, his days were better than the usual & mornings were very special. Of course, Donna was still not working for him, but his days & nights were more interesting than it used to be and for the first time ever, there was a fine balance between his professional & personal life. _

_A series of changes in his life made it more interesting as usual. First, him being able to communicate his feelings with Donna & resolve past issues with the help of Dr. Agard. His insecurities, fears and weaknesses were brought forward in a rush & each of them were encountered by him and dealt with. Though it was very difficult at the beginning with panic attacks but eventually, he had to admit at one point of time that facing his demons was only option he had, if he ever has to go ahead anywhere in his life. _

_Deep down in his heart, he somehow, later thanked Donna too. If she would have not left him, he would never even know how much he needed her & how weak he was, without her. And only then, he learned to turn his weakness into his strength. Second, Jessica leaving him. A big blow to his gut. In a single night, he lost his mentor, friend & a guide. It was probably one of the saddest night of Harvey's life when he was so lost that he had no idea what to do. And for once, he was not okay & he was ready to admit it. With Donna, he stared at the citylights with mixed feelings. He was sad but somehow, the other hand holding his hand, was giving him unwavering support and he knew they will be okay. He would build the firm again, with her by his side. _

_And as he knew, his firm was building back, brick by brick, slowly & steadily. And as the year passed by, he once again proved to the world that Harvey Specter could do almost anything but only he knew that without Donna, Harvey was not Harvey. Like he told her many years ago, "I can't be me, without you" _

_His relationship with Donna was not perfect, there were ups and downs but it was stable and most importantly, it was giving Harvey & Donna what they want the most, each other's peace & happiness. It was no surprise when one morning, suddenly Harvey discussed marriage with her, casually and though there was no formal proposal, she knew that coming from Harvey, it was a big deal. Given his past, that was the best Harvey could even offer. And then in a personal ceremony with limited guests, they got married. _

**Four and a half years later**

He checked his watch again, it was ten minutes late now. It was little unusual for Donna to appear late for their well-planned dinner date. And he also knew that Donna would never be late, simultaneously he pulled out his mobile from his pocket and began to dial her number and he heard his name being called out. When he looked up, there she was, his wife who was looking beautiful in her deep crimson dress which she chose for the night and in no way he could ignore the undeniable glow on her face. He smiled as they both acknowledged their presence.

She crossed the road carefully, and he stretched his hand to hold his wife's hand and gave her a quick kiss, not a passionate one but the casual one, the one which substitutes the words 'love you' for a married couple who live with & for each other. Harvey quickly raised his hand and called out for Ray, who was waiting for them at the parking bay. When the car pulled over, he opened the door for her and they were settled. The place they chose was thirty minutes away from his office. After few minutes, he was just about to ask Donna how her day was when they heard a screech of a car.

And he noticed it was just behind them, he felt Donna's hand on his hand, she held his hand tightly, and they looked at each other and he asked Ray to give them a side so that they can be safe but before Ray could even do that, there was a crash behind him, he froze for a fraction of a second to see what was going on. And before he can understand anything, the black van hit their car hard, he felt the jerk but he immediately held Donna close & covered her entire upper part like he wanted to shield her from any kind of harm. He heard Donna call his name desperately, but before they can understand anything, another jerk felt & their car was swung around in circle as they were on freeway and speed was fast. He screamed at Ray to move ahead but nothing like that happened & they felt another push and next he felt was a motion of whirlwind event and then everything was blank.

When he opened his eyes, he had no idea how much time had passed since the accident but everything was silent, and he saw outside from his window, it was pitch black. And he realized that his hands were empty, Donna's hands were nowhere near his reach. He called out for Donna and then he looked at her side. And he froze.

All he could saw was a pole, outside her door side. The door was open & window was broken. And she was lying down on her right side, with glasses all over her head, half body in car & another half loose in the air by the road and there was blood all over her head, face & hands. Harvey could literally feel his heartbeat stopping immediately but then he suddenly realized he had no time, he had to save his wife, his family. He called out her name frantically but there was no response. And then all hell broke loose.

He repeated her name again and again, and trying to touch her hands but he could not reach her. He was losing all his capabilities to act like perfect Harvey Specter, always normal, calm, controlled & cool. He immediately got out of the car and got to her side, he held her head in his hands, and tried to wake her up but it was of no use.

He could swear, he was feeling earth shifting beneath his feet quickly and he was going down & down. His heartbeats were thumping so loudly, he could feel his heart burst out in this hand. All his worst fears engulfed him at once and he was on verge of a panic attack. He called her name again & again but nothing was happening and then suddenly he heard Ray called out his name, "Sir"

Harvey looked at him. Ray was shaking but he was acting pretty much alarming. For once, Harvey was okay knowing the fact that he was not okay but someone was there to handle entire situation for him. Ray quickly came to his side and gripped his shoulders, "We need to go to hospital quickly" and he realized Ray was right. He held Donna gently and with the help of Ray, and they put her up in the car. He was about to sit with her but he felt sudden jerk & everything was blank for a fraction of second, and there was sharp pain in his head. Ray supported him and asked him if he was okay, but he did not care. "I am okay, I just need to get her to Doctor first" and he felt a thick, dark red line of blood spreading down his forehead toward his eye. He closed his eyes for a second and chanted, "I am fine, I am okay" in a hope that Ray would understand the emergency and go ahead.

Ray handed him his handkerchief, and somehow Harvey felt like breaking down at that moment and leave everything, he was exhausted but he had no choice. "Ray, are you okay?" He noticed Ray's hands were still shaking and there were bruises on his left knuckles. Ray replied, "I am better than you. I can drive this car, it's not that damaged. We can manage till the closest hospital. Get inside, Sir. There is no time for 911." And he helped Harvey settled in. Harvey took a seat and immediately held Donna to his side. Her limp body was now in his arms, he looked at her bleeding face and tears welled up in his eyes so he looked away to ignore the sharp jab of pain in his heart, and not to break down there & then.

"Faster Ray" he screamed while applying Ray's handkerchief to Donna's head.

"Yeah, Harvey. Just hold on tight. We are almost there..." Ray replied.

Somehow, Harvey was not shocked when Ray called him with first name, because he knew his relationship with Ray was much more than a normal one between a chauffeur and a boss. They came a long way, and they both understood each other, there were not many occasions that they could share but Ray's loyalty with Harvey was remarkable and after his marriage, Ray was closer to Donna and they would occasionally share a dinner once a quarter or so and then Harvey and Donna would meet Ray's family every Christmas. Ray was family for specters, undoubtedly.

He was murmuring in Donna's ear okay constantly, "Please be okay, please be okay"

And then he noticed.

A small bump.

Not that everyone else would notice, but if you look very carefully at Donna, you can almost see. A small bulge, a five and a half month's baby would make.

And then he broke down.

"No, no please, Donna. Please fight. Please be okay you two!" He stroked her bump with his one hand and her face with another.

For the first time after his father's death, Harvey felt the tears wetting his cheeks one by one. There was nothing but a choke on his neck, and heavy heart questing relief and only thing he could do way, pray. For the rest of the way, he silently shed tears, stroked his wife's head & pray to god to save his family.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the hospital bed. He tried to look around and there was no one. He tried to get up but the sharp pain pierced through his head and he clenched his fists tightly. And then he remembered everything, how they ended up in hospital, all he could remember was that he carried Donna to the hospital, shouting for help from Doctor and Ray was by his side, trying to hold him. And when doctors came, he remembered shouting at them to save his wife & unborn child. And then he remembered nothing.

He was alone in the room, and all he wanted was to know about Donna. There was not a chance he would just sit by & wait for any news. And with great amount of force, he got up, removed his IV and got him stabled before he could walk. His headache was increasing with each passing second, but all he wanted was, Donna. Donna, to be okay and breathing along with their child. When he opened his room door, an old aged nurse saw him and rushed immediately to his side,

'Sir, you are not supposed to get up!'

'I want to see my wife!' he completely ignored the lady.

'Well, you can't, right now. You are in no shape.'

'You don't understand! I need to see her by myself...I...please!' he pleaded.

'I am really sorry sir but you are not…'

'Harvey!'

'Ray! Thank god…' Harvey was relieved to see Ray by his side.

'Let's go inside first!' Ray gestured at Harvey

'Donna…'

'...we will see her but first I need you to come inside with me!'

Harvey, himself, was not sure what made him convinced and he decided to settle in with Ray in the first place. Maybe it was his headache, or he was just tired & in pain, and gave in or it was the sincerity in Ray's eyes that made more sense and gave him an assurance that at least Donna was okay.

When they both were in his room, Ray stood by his bed and he was going to say something then the old nurse rushed in, and started reviewing Harvey's charts, and then he checked his vitals.

'Apart from headache, any other discomfort?' she asked, in a authoritative tone.

'I am not gonna cooperate, until I see my wife' He snapped.

'Fine then, young man! Try me! I am not going to move an inch from here, unless I know that you are okay!'

'You don't know what you are talking about...I have to see my wife, you have no idea, lady! For god sake...I don't even know whether she is alive or not...God damn it!' He yelled, but he immediately regretted it, as sharp pain pierced through his head and he winced. But that did not soften the old lady's heart. Instead, she came little closer, took his wrist in her hand, and started checking his pulse.

'Look, I get it all, but right now I want you to be fine. Your wife, Donna, she is alive but not okay. She is badly injured, one of her lung is punctured with a ribs that got cracked up. And I am really sorry, Mr. Specter to inform you that your baby could not fight enough, because there was internal bleedings and many things were wrong in there, but she will be okay as soon as she wakes up, and that is the reason Mr. Specter, I am asking you to stay here so that I can take care of you, and when your wife is awake, you will be there for her. Because, that woman, lying down there by the next room, will need you the most when she wakes up, and if nothing, you can give her the satisfaction that her husband is healthy, and he is by her side and he will take care of her!'

Harvey was speechless, and so was Ray.

'Now, first calm down, or your blood pressure will hit the sky, and again, any discomfort other than headache?' the lady asked, this time little softly.

Harvey was unable to answer anything, instead, he just closed his eyes, and stopped all his tears. Somehow, the nurse & Ray, understood the fragility of the moment, and decided to leave. But before moving out, the nurse gently held Harvey's right shoulder and silently said,

'I will be back in a while, please relax!'

And with that both were gone.

All Harvey could do was to control his breathing, but he knew he was failing miserably. In no way, he was going to surrender himself under panic attack, not after many years, he clenched his fists to channel his anger somewhere else, but he failed as his body was in pain and after few minutes, he was helpless and just lied down on the bed, almost accepting defeat. He could feel his heart break into two, and the more he thought about Donna, the more pain he felt and he was afraid now, to break this news to her. He did not do anything except shedding few more silent tears.

When his room door opened, Harvey was lost, and he had no track of time, but as soon as he saw Mike closing the door, he wiped away his tears and tried to get up. As usual, the kid reacted a little, but Harvey was not in a mood to explain anything, he just sat and listened to him talking. When Mike asked him if he was okay, all he could utter was,

'Not yet!'

It took tremendous amount of courage for Harvey to present himself as he was, in that state, in front of Mike. Otherwise, he was always the perfect for Mike and he would love to be that way in front of that kid. Soon after, everyone came in and talked about everything, and all he did was, stare blank at them. For him, nothing mattered at that moment, all he wanted was Donna and how he was going to break the worst news of her life to her. As he realized, this was worse than panic attack, for him, those attacks would bring a lot of chest pain, but it would pass after few minutes, but this pain, the heartbreak, it was not going away at all, instead, with each passing second, that little throbbing pain was increasing, and his heart felt heavier and everything was making him numb.

Later by the night, the same old nurse came back to his room, checked his vital again, and when Harvey was saying nothing. She gently asked him,

'Will you please come with me?'

Harvey did not oppose, he just stood up and looked at her, as if giving her a silent permission.

When they were outside the room, she stretched the wheelchair from the corner, but Harvey held her hand and whispered,

'I will walk!'

Somehow, she did not protest. She just knew what she had to do to make her patient, okay again.

When they crossed hallway, there was one room, and she signed him to enter it, and she stood by the door.

'She might wake up soon. If she does, call me and yes, my shift ends at 7 in the morning, I will be there to wake you both up! Now, go in there and don't you dare tell anyone about this!'

In between those gloomy chaos, for a minute, Harvey felt a warm rush in his heart by the small gesture of the old lady and he whispered,

'Thank you!'

When Harvey entered the room, there was a dim yellow lamp by the table in the corner, and he could not see her face from the distance. As he went by the bed, he was shocked to see his wife. She was asleep, but ashen and with mask obscuring most of her face. He was afraid to touch her, as she was hooked up with all wires, tubes and monitors. A rhythmic beep of monitor was keeping Harvey noted that she was alive, otherwise, he would not make out from her face. Her entire body was covered with a sky-blue blanket, but he was sure about the amount of bandages under them as he knew about her injuries now.

He carefully placed his hand on her hand, her first finger was in some fancy machine. And then he kissed her forehead, and sat on a chair beside the bed. He continued stroking her hand, and stared at her, with wet eyes, tears welled up but he somehow managed to keep it together. And then, suddenly, he said,

'Thank you for not dying!'

After a while, he put his head on the bed, holding her hand. Sleep engulfed him as he thought about nothing but the woman slept there.

Harvey did not know when but he heard his name being called out and he felt Donna's fingers through his hairs. He immediately got up, and smiled at her, kissed her forehead again.

'You are okay!' he exclaimed.

She tried to say something but she could not so she attempted to move her upper body but she flinched as she felt the pain.

'No, no! Don't try to move Donna. I will call nurse. Just relax'

He went outside, and checked for that old lady, and she was there at work station, and he tried to call her out but he did not even know her name so he whispered,

'Excuse me!'

'She woke up?' asked the old lady, looking at someone's charts.

Harvey nodded.

She smiled. And put down the chart and walked to Donna's room. Harvey was walking by her side.

'By the way, the name is Rose'

'Nice to meet you, Rose!' Harvey said, with gratitude.

When they entered the room, Rose checked Donna carefully, asked her few questions and left, reminding the same thing she said earlier about ending her night shift. When she was gone, Harvey sat down at the table, and just looked at Donna. Her mask was removed now, and some small tube was providing oxygen now, which was more convenient for her to talk and so she tried but Harvey signed her not to. But Donna was Donna.

'Harvey…'

'Take rest, Donna! You need it.'

And they both fell silent.

She was exhausted but Harvey knew what she was trying to ask, as her other hand was unconsciously rested on her stomach. And, he just knew from her eyes, what she was going to ask. And Harvey had no idea how to break it to her, all he could do was look at her sadly. He tried his level best not to break down in front of her, so he held her hand even tighter.

Donna could see it all over his face, there was no doubt now. Her heart broke. She forgot all her pains, there looking at Harvey's face, totally defeated and broken. Obviously, she appreciated the effort Harvey was putting on for her, and she knew he would never be able to say it aloud. All these years, being with him, she knew Harvey inside & out. She wanted to ask so many questions to him, about how he was, mentally and what will happen in future but it all came down to nothing and she just looked at him questionably.

All Harvey could see was questions, in her eyes. He mentally scolded himself to suit up and handle the situation like Harvey Specter, the lawyer would do. But another part of him defended himself, that he was just a husband and a father who just lost his unborn child and he had to console his wife who saw million dreams about their baby. And it all came down to nothing. Finally, he decided to say it to her, no matter how much it would hurt.

'Donna…'

'Harvey…'

They both said it simultaneously.

'Donna...I….' Harvey mumbled.

'I know, Harvey' She choked while clutching his hand, and other rested on her stomach.

Harvey was dumbfounded, he had no idea what to say.

'I know, remember? I am Donna!' With that she broke down.

And Harvey covered her entire upper body in his arms, as carefully as he can.

'I am so sorry, Donn!' he said in broken voice.

She said nothing, but she cried, more freely now.

'I am here, baby! I am with you...everything is going to be okay, Donna. Ssshhh…' he soothed her, and caressed her cheeks and hairs, tears welled up in his eyes, but he somehow, managed to keep them at bay, just for the sake of his wife.

'I feel so empty, Harv.' she took his hand and put it on her stomach.

And now Harvey knew, they will never be over this loss. A part of them will always be broken. It was their loss, their emptiness and even if in future, they would be parents again, this baby, no one would take his place. He just kissed her on forehead, and one lone tear escaped his eyes, and found an emptiness in her red hairs.

For next few minutes, she kept crying and Harvey comforted her as best he could. And she slept just like that, all she remembered was, Harvey whispering sweet words in her ears, 'I love you, we will be okay, Donna! we will'

Harvey felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and he knew that his time was over. Rose gently asked Harvey to go to his room. He placed a kiss on Donna's cheeks and went to his room.

In next few days, Harvey was allowed to go, as he only suffered a concussion and a hairline fracture in his right shoulder. Apart from that, Harvey was okay and Donna had to spend two weeks in hospital because of her intense injuries, Harvey took care of her, each day and night, he would help her with everything and made sure that she was not feeling alone in this. He talked with her, fed her and, bathed her in the beginnings. There would be days when she would just forget about everything and be her, the original one and there would be days when she would not even mention a word, not to even Harvey. Everyone from office would visit hospital, and when she was home, they threw a small welcome party, just to cheer her up, and all she could do was sit and smile blankly at everyone. Harvey knew that Donna was not okay, and she was far away from recovering mentally, but all he could do was to give her space.

Harvey took a month off, and then another two weeks, just to be with her. She asked him not to sacrifice his work for her but he knew that for all her years that she spent selflessly on him, the least he could do was to be there with her when she needed him the most. Initially, the days were blank and gloomy, as she was not recovered physically, but then, she slowly started to come together. They would spend their entire day doing nothing, and on some days, they would go outside and watch theatre, take a city tour, eat out at their regular place. And there were days when they would sit home and binge watch few series, and she would just sleep with him on couch. On some nights, they had amazing sex, and for other nights, she would just hug him tight and cry for hours and hours.

On such other night, Donna was cleaning the kitchen and Harvey was doing absolutely nothing. He checked his mobile, for any work issues but there were none so he went to their bedroom balcony, and stared at nothing, in particular. Donna was watching him, his every move from the morning. In fact, she noticed that change from few days in him. For entire day, and almost for the better part of the night, he would act perfectly fine, and absolutely normal, any person, other than Donna, would not even doubt a bit that there was something strange about him, but since she was Donna, she knew. She knew that her husband was trying really very hard to act strong. She quickly cleaned the kitchen and went to the balcony.

At first, she did not even say anything. She just stood by him and looked at the moon. He looked at her, and smiled. A smile which did not reach his eyes, he just smiled and moved little closer to her, and wrapped one arm around her. His touch was more of a fear rather than affection, and she immediately knew what she had to do.

'Can we go inside? I am little cold'

Without saying anything, he just took her hand and they went inside.

When they were inside, Harvey, automatically got ready for sleeping, he changed his clothes, and finished all his rituals, and came to bed, and she was sitting by the edge. He kissed her forehead and sat beside her. Just when he was trying to sleep on his side, she took his hand and looked at him directly in the eyes,

'What is it, Harvey?'

'What?' he acted.

So, we are doing it the other way, she thought. No problem.

'You are acting strange from last week. What is wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing. It's just work.' he lied.

'Bullshit. Now, Harvey, are we going to waste our time in this or you want the straight approach?' she asked, taking his both hands in her hands.

And he sighed.

For a long few minutes, he just did not say anything. And she gave him enough time to open up.

'Whatever it is, Harvey! Just say it…'

'It was Frank Gallo' he said, looking down at her hands.

'What?' she asked with utter shock.

'Our accident. He was behind it.' he said, now looking at her with mixed emotions filled in his eyes.

She did not say anything for few seconds, she just sat. She had doubts in her mind for many people, because Harvey had put away many criminals behind the bar, in the past so it was obvious, but she was not sure in particular as recently he was not involved in any kind case which dealt with criminal history, but now that she knew who was behind the torture that they went through, an unknown anger rised within her but for now, she knew she had to know what Harvey was thinking. So she moved in closer to him, and made him look at her again.

'And how did you know?'

'I asked Mike after few days of our accident. It took him long, but we finally know.' Harvey said it with little anger, but more than anger, there was some kind of regret in his eyes, which made Donna nervous. She did not like that feeling. At all.

'And that makes you uneasy' she said, squeezing his hands.

'Kind of!' he did not look at her, he was still staring at her hands.

Oh! Sweet little lord!, she thought.

She saw this Harvey many time, and she knew what was in his mind and that made her scared. Not because he was going into all guilty and self-loathing mode, but she was sure that he would find ways to escape it instead of dealing with it. She felt genuinely sad for him, for past two months, Harvey was keeping it together, and making sure that everything was okay including her. He handled her mental breakdown for countless nights, hospital stays, follow up and of course the firm. And never for once, he let his guard down, or made her see any flinch on his face whenever anyone mentioned the accident. To the best of Donna's knowledge, this was the best part of Harvey she saw till date but deep down she knew that he was suffering every minute of it, for the love of god, he loved to be the hero all time but this time she knew, it was uncalled for.

'Look at me, Harvey!' she demanded.

But he avoided her gaze, and without sounding weak, he tried to skip the subject.

'It's nothing, Donna! Let's go to sleep!'

'No, Harvey! There is more to it, right? Talk to me.'

He did not answer. As usual.

She was sure. It would not take only knowing the facts for Harvey to act this level of strange. All she needed was to know what has he done to her husband.

'There is nothing to be talked about, Don! I will deal with it. Now can we go for sleep?' replied, instantly.

And he tried to get up to go to the other side.

'Harvey, listen to me, please!' she immediately cupped his face & made him look at her.

'Please!'

She just pleaded. Somehow, she knew, Harvey won't be able to ignore her state of mind, after all, that is what happens when you live with the same person for years.

He sighed again, and ever so carefully remove her hands from his face and pushed him away little so that there was safe distance between them. Donna did not like it, at all.

'He visited me'

'Frank?'

Harvey gave an affirmative nod.

'What did he say?'

'Nothing. His usual nonsense'

'Which should not affect you, Harvey!'

She snapped.

'Part of which is right, you know?'

'Harvey…' She tried to interrupt.

'...my lifestyle, the way I handled my previous cases, all these reckless attempts, I never knew it would impact me, impact us like this. And he was right to the extent, Donna! If not him, then there will be someone else. There will be always danger for you. I can't help but blame myself for it, Donna! All because of who I was, who I am!'

He was breathless, his voice was beginning to break, and his fingers were shaking. And fresh tears brimmed at his red eyes.

Jesus Christ, the self-control this man had over emotions!, thought Donna.

She immediately pushed herself to him, damn he & his space!

She held his hands tight, and once she was sure, he was not going to pull away, she again cupped his face.

'Harvey!'

And he broke.

'I am so sorry, Donna! It's just…'

His voice broke, thick with bottled emotions.

She touched her forehead to his, and wiped away his tears. That did not stop the stream though. He was losing it all, and she just knew what she had to do.

Everything was making sense now, and she figured out what he was doing. Harvey tried real hard, but she knew how he struggled each minute. She knew the level of disgust Frank could achieve, in previous years he had proved it many times and that did make Donna scared, for Harvey. Because, all these years, there were another people, another matter. This time, it was Harvey and his unborn baby, a family for which Harvey was excited and genuinely happy. The thought of Harvey blaming himself for everything just because Frank said so, provoked her and shook her to the core, breaking her heart into two for Harvey.

'No. You are not doing this Harvey Specter! Are you listening to me?'

She tried to keep her voice fiercely strong despite it being difficult for her, especially looking into defeated eyes of Harvey.

He shook his head, slumping his shoulders and resting his head on her left shoulder. She immediately engulfed him in her arms and kissed nape of his neck, all the while rubbing her hand over his back, silently comforting him. They both sat there still for a while, none of the uttered a single word, she, comforting him and he, pouring his heart out. Somehow, she did not wanted to snatch away the only safety place he has found around her, and therefore, she just held him.

After a while, when she was sure his ability to listen to her, she pulled away a little, stoke his hairs with warmth and kissed his forehead,

'Now, listen to me very carefully, Harvey Specter!'

There was little shock in his eyes, she could not contemplate, for her, it was mixed emotions between shock & surprise. She held his face firmly, and looked directly into his eyes when she began.

'We are not going to surrender to this, Harvey. We will not. We have been through a lot, and all these years, we were with each other, even when part of us was away, there was always us, pulling each other in. Together. Now, whatever he did, and whatever he said, you are not going to believe any of such crap. Okay?'

Before he could answer, she continued again.

'It is okay, and it will be. And yes, knowing this fact makes me angry as well but to hell, if you really think that it is your fault, anyhow. It is not. Trust me Harvey! Trust my ability to determine guilt game players. You very well know that. Instead, I am asking you one thing.'

She stopped.

He did not say anything, he just gave her a puzzled look.

'I want you to catch that man for me. And this time, I want him gone, once and forever. You do all you can, I am with you, you catch him once and for all. Show him and entire world, what happens when someone messes with us. We are going to get through this, and we will survive. I am not letting you go away for this. We will survive this, Harv.'

He nodded.

'And someday, we will have another baby, and more, god knows. But now, let's just be with each other. Everything else will fall in piece, automatically. Don't let anyone play with your mind, Harvey! Is that understood?'

'Yes' he whispered.

'Not like that. Say it out loud'

'Yes, Donna Specter, Yes!' he said, firmly.

For few seconds, none of them said anything, they just stare at each other lovingly and finally, Harvey broke the silence.

'No matter what happens, Donna. You don't ever ever leave me. You get that?' You must live, and that's an order. You scared the hell out of me that night, when you were in my arms, I was never scared like that in my entire live, Donn. Never! So, don't ever die before me!'

Harvey said it with fake authority, but sincerity in his eyes melted Donna and she leaned in, but did not utter a single world.

'Donna, I am not joking. I will need this kind of talk from time to time and only, you, my wonder woman can do this. I am not Harvey without you, Donna. I will always need this, even when I will be 80 years old. I will always need you. You get that? So you don't die before me.'

When he finished, his voice was thick with bottled up emotions, and his eyes were red with already shed tears, and new just brimming, threatening to spill over any second. But before he loses himself again, Donna pressed her forehead to his and whispered,

'Never, Harvey! Never!'

'Good' he whispered and kissed her.


End file.
